Voyage
by twins1729
Summary: When an alien from another planet is arrested by the SPD Power Rangers. His sons decided to take revenge in the ultimate way. SkyBridge Slash. Very minor JackSydney.
1. The Revenge

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT.

**Author's Note**: There isn't "overwhelming" Bridge/Skyness, it's basically emotional for them until the end.

**These are the Alien's descriptions**:

_Mhankaxo – The Leader (man – kax – o)_

_Zukro – Mhankaxo's brother (zoo – crow)_

_Skejgaf – Head of the four aliens (ski – gaff)_

_Ewda – Alien (yu – dah)_

_Veyyelo – Alien (vi – ello)_

_Wrseoyio – Alien (res – eo – yeo)_

_Huhdue – Mhankaxo and Zukro's father (hue – due)_

_Kconax – Their home planet (con – ax)_

Zukro made sure all four of his friends were sitting in the right spot before he sat down next to his brother.

"I've called you here today," Zukro's brother, Mhankaxo, began, "To ask your assistance in bringing down the SPD Power Rangers."

There was murmuring between the four aliens.

"We can't take down the Power Rangers," Skejgaf exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ewda added, "we aren't trained fighters."

Mhankaxo growled.

"Listen to my plan before you start complaining!" he yelled.

"Can I ask a question?" Veyyelo asked timidly.

Mhankaxo simply nodded.

"Why just the Power Rangers? I mean, why not go after SPD entirely. It seems kind of pointless.

"We're not doing it for power or profit," Mhankaxo replied, "I'm doing it for revenge. Will you tell them Zukro?"

Zukro nodded at his brother and stood up.

"A few years ago, our father, Huhdue, traveled to Earth. He was trying to build a life, but ended up failing in everything he did. He lost everything and landed on the streets. Being desperate, although he did know it was wrong – we live on a noble planet, he began robbing random stores and banks. Able to get away with it, it lasted for a while.

"One day, however, he messed up and was captured by the SPD Power Rangers. He was found guilty on multiple accounts of robbing and was put away. They then accused him of working for Gruumm. Although, he was never charged with it, he was still sent to a high security prison. That was only a few months ago.

"Mhankaxo and I have been trying to contact SPD since then. We simply want to tell them he never worked for Gruumm. Doing that would release him to Kconax's prison. They've refused to contact us."

"So, what do you want to do to them?" Wrseoyio questioned.

"I want to attack them physically, mentally, and emotionally. You see, I've done some work. The Red Ranger is their leader, followed by Blue. They also have a Ranger from 2040 they refer to as Omega. They will be the first half of our victims; they're stronger than the second half.

"The second half is the Yellow, Pink and, my least favorite, Green. I've split them into two groups for a reason. I'm especially targeting the Green Ranger because he was the main reason they were able to capture my father."

"Well, you guys have helped us so much," Ewda started, "So there is no way we can't help you."

Zukro smiled walked over to a window.

"We leave Kconax tomorrow and head to Earth. Mhankaxo and I have almost everything done. Are you in?

All the aliens looked at each other and nodded.

"Good," Zukro smiled, "Skejgaf, you will be the diversion…"


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT.

A few days later, it was morning at the SPD base. Sky walked into the Common Area and sat next to Z on a stool. Z glanced at him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Z asked, obviously trying too hard to sound worried for Sky.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Sky answered dryly.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yes," Sky suddenly snapped.

Z's eyes shot open and was insulted until she saw Sky's attention was focused behind her. She turned around and saw Bridge get off a couch.

"Hey Bridge!" Sky called.

Bridge looked up.

"You were talking in your sleep again."

"Sorry," Bridge responded innocently, "You know I can't help it."

Sky rolled his eyes.

Z laughed, she knew Sky was tired and that made him more cranky than usual.

"Here," Bridge said while placing a plate of breakfast in front of Sky, "Eat."

Sky smirked.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time."

Bridge smirked back and left the Common Area.

Z smiled at Sky as he began eating. She would never be able to understand him.

0o0o0

About an hour later, all five Rangers were in the Command Center working on the computers. Commander Cruger walked into the room as soon as the alarms began going off.

"What is it Kat?" Doggie spoke into the computer.

"Four monsters are attacking Sector Seven," Kat responded.

"Power Rangers, suit up!" Doggie yelled.

Z and Syd ran next to each other and Jack in the middle. Sky ran next to Z and Bridge next to Syd.

"Ready?" Jack spoke.

"Ready," All four answered.

"SPD! Emergency!"

After they morphed, they headed to the Zord Bay to get their vehicles. Jack and Bridge on their respective bikes, and Sky on his SPD bike. Z and Syd peeled out last in the jeep.

It wasn't long until they reached Sector Seven and the four monsters.

"They're here," Veyyelo yelled.

"Which ones are we getting?" Wrseoyio asked.

"The Green, Pink, and Yellow ones," Skejgaf answered back harshly.

Wrseoyio nodded and they all lined up to face the Power Rangers and carry out their plan.

When the vehicles came to a stop, all of the Rangers jumped out.

"I don't know what you think you're doing," Jack yelled, "But I know we are taking you down."

"That's what you think!" Skejgaf screamed back.

The four aliens charged forward and began attacking the Rangers.

After about 15 minutes, Skejgaf could tell they were getting tired and he knew it was time. He nodded to Wrseoyio, Ewda, and Veyyelo and they nodded back.

Skejgaf was able to get Jack and Sky away from the other Rangers and kept them distracted. The other aliens each fought a Ranger and tried to finish their plan.

Finally, each of them had their Rangers in a grip. The lifted them off the ground and threw them onto the cement. As instructed, this caused all three of them to unmorph. Before any one of them was able to get up, the aliens grabbed onto them and they were gone in a flash.

Skejgaf smiled and jumped back from Jack and Sky. They both went to attack him again, but he was gone before they reached him.

They glanced at each other then turned around to see the others.

"Guys?" Jack called.

"Bridge!" Sky yelled, "Z! Syd?"

"What happened?" Omega Ranger asked as he pulled up on his one-wheeled SPD cycle.

"I don't know, Sam," Jack replied, still confused, "We were fighting a monster and he suddenly disappeared."

"Yeah," Sky agreed, and then added, "Then we turned around and saw that the other monsters were gone, along with the other rangers."

"We better get back to the base to see what the Commander wants to do," Sam instructed.

"Good idea," Jack agreed and Sky nodded as well. They both followed Sam and headed back to the base together.

0o0o0

Bridge awoke to find he was extremely sore. Once he sat up, he saw he was in a dark room and he couldn't make out anything. He took off his glove and waved his hand through the air. Through his power, he was able to find Z and Syd lying a few feet away from him.

When he was close enough, he reached down and grabbed a hold of each of their shoulders. He gently shook them to try and wake them. Eventually, Syd opened her eyes and sat up abruptly.

"Where are we?" she screeched in a whisper.

"I don't know," he answered back, "Help me wake Z."

Syd turned around and began shaking Z's shoulder.

"Z," she called, "Z, wake up."

Z's eyes opened and she yawned, and then groaned.

"My back," She complained.

Bridge helped her sit up and she held her back in pain. They all sat in silence until their eyes adjusted to the dark and they realized where they were.

"So, this is some kind of cave, I think," Bridge finally spoke.

"I'll see if I can find an exit," Syd said while standing up.

Bridge and Z watched her feel around the walls trying to find a door.

"I can't find anything," She complained, "It's just a dirt wall."

"Can you feel a ceiling?" Z asked looking up.

Syd reached up and felt only air. She tried jumping, but she still couldn't feel anything.

"I might be too short."

Bridge then stood up and began reaching for a ceiling. Again, nothing. He tried jumping as high as he could, but there was no ceiling.

"It's kind of cold," Z pointed out, "Maybe we're underground or in a hole."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is," Z added, "I don't like it, it's really weird."

"It's okay Z," Syd tried to console.

She sat down next to her on the floor and they held each other for comfort.

Bridge, who was still standing, took off his glove and, once again, began waving his hand around the room.

"Nothing," Bridge sighed, "No energy, no post energy. I can't see anything."

"Just come and sit with us. I think we should wait and see what happens," Syd instructed.

Bridge nodded and sat down between Z and Syd. They each grabbed a hold of one of his arms and lied on his shoulders. Bridge smiled and took a deep breath.

He was glad he could at least comfort his two friends.

0o0o0

Back at the base, Sky and Jack were working hard trying to find their missing friends.

A little after midnight, the Commander spoke up.

"I think you two should try and get some sleep. I'll keep scanning for them and call you if I find anything."

"Yes sir," Both Jack and Sky said as they left the Command Center.

Sky gave Jack a small nod and wave as they headed into their separate rooms. As soon as Sky walked into his room he felt immediately saddened. Bridge's bed was empty and Sky couldn't stop staring at it. The room felt cold and unlivable. He lied down on his bed closed his eyes. Reluctantly he fell asleep, only thinking about Bridge and how much he wished he was in the bed next to his.


	3. The Message

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT.

Sky didn't even realize he fell asleep until he was awoken at about six in the morning by his communicator. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," He spoke into the morpher.

"We have a video," Commander Cruger explained, "It's about the kidnapping."

Sky immediately stood up.

"I'm on my way."

He sprinted down the hallway and ran into Jack. Jack just nodded and they both ran to the Command Center.

"What's up?" Jack asked as soon as they got into the room.

"Like Doggie said, we have a video," Kat began, "It's from an alien named Zukro. He and his brother, Mhankaxo, instructed their abduction."

Kat pushed a button and the video began to play on the large screen.

A strange looking alien appeared and began talking.

"_We have your friends. Right now they are being kept in an unattainable room until we need them. First, however, we need the Red, Blue, and Omega Rangers to meet us at the location that we've uploaded to your computer. They are not to bring their morphers or any kind of weapon. Just wear the clothes on your back. We are also aware that Omega wants his identity a secret. I will say we have no desire to know his identity, so he has to follow the rules as well. Alright, you are to show up at 8:00 am. Be on time and follow the rules, if you don't, we will kill your friends."_

With that, the video stopped and everyone was silent.

"Kat," Commander Cruger shouted, "Pull up the directions. Jack, help her, and then figure them out. Sky come with me, we need to find Sam."

Jack went straight to helping Kat and Sky followed the Commander out of the room.

When they found Sam, they brought him to the Command Center.

After telling him about the video, Sam was willing to follow their orders if it meant rescuing Bridge, Z, and Syd.

"Are we really going to go without our morphers and our weapons," Sky asked.

"I don't think you have a choice," Doggie replied, "I suggest you just go in uniform. Sam, I'll get a uniform ready for you."

Sam nodded.

"Okay," Jack began, "I have the location down. As soon as everyone's ready, we can leave."

"Alright," Doggie agreed.

Just then, a cadet came into the room with a uniform for Sam.

He took it and left to change. After a few minutes, he cam back. They hardly recognized him, but they weren't necessarily shocked at what he looked like. He looked like a normal guy with blond hair.

"Okay Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yep," He responded, "Are we ready to go?"

Sky nodded.

All three of them handed Kat their morphers and weapons. She took them and set them on a table.

"Since you're going unarmed," Kat explained, "We will be watching you and if this is some sort of trap, we can send help."

"Good," Jack agreed, "Let's get going."

Sam and Sky followed Jack to the Zord Bay and they got into a rocket and began to travel to the designated location.

0o0o0

Bridge, Z, and Syd were awoken in the dark room when the ceiling began to shake and then literally lifted off of the room.

"What's going on?" Sydney cried.

"I don't know," Bridge responded.

Suddenly two aliens fell through the hole and landed in front of them.

"Welcome, my name is Mhankaxo and this is my brother Zukro. We brought you here as a part of our revenge plot. Tell them Zukro."

"Right now your three friends are on their way to meet with us. Their job will be to choose one of you to rescue. You will each be put into a room, alone. The energy in the room will make you unable to use your genetic powers. But you shouldn't worry about yourself. All you have to do is wait, either to die or to be rescued. Your friends, however, will be challenged mentally, physically, and emotionally. They can choose not to participate, give up, or run out of time. Either way, their life will be spared but you'll die. You'll also die if they die in the process. The only way you'll live is if they succeed. Got it?"

Bridge's heart was beating fast as he glanced at Z and Syd. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Got it!" Mhankaxo yelled.

They all nodded.

"We'll be back in a little while to place you into your rooms," Mhankaxo finished and then left with Zukro following behind him.

Bridge had his arms around Z and Syd again. He tried to comfort them, but it was hard when he needed to be comforted himself.

"We won't die," He assured, "Whoever tries to save us will succeed. They have to."

"You're right," Syd said while whipping her eyes, "They wouldn't let us die."

"Never," Z added.

"Who do you think they'll pick?" Bridge asked.

"Jack will probably pick me," Z assumed.

"That depends," Syd began.

"On what?" Bridge questioned.

"On whom Sam picks. I think he might pick Z."

"Yeah, and Sky will probably pick you or Bridge," Z pointed out.

Bridge and Syd nodded.

"Like I said," Bridge reassured, "Whoever picks us, will save us. It won't matter who."

Z and Syd lied on his shoulders again. They all waited in silence until it was time to be taken to their rooms.

0o0o0

Less than an hour later the ceiling opened up once again.

Bridge, Z and Syd all stood and waited bravely for the aliens.

"Oh, I see you're ready," Mhankaxo teased. He gripped Bridge's arm hard and jumped through the ceiling with him.

Zukro grabbed onto Z and Sydney then followed his brother out of the cave.

They all landed at the same time in some sand. After looking around, Bridge realized they were on a beach, maybe even an island.

Feeling a moment of courage Bridge jumped away from Mhankaxo. He felt for his morpher, but it wasn't there. He looked down and realized that his gun was gone as well. Desperate, he quickly jumped up and tried to come down on Mhankaxo with a kick.

Mhankaxo pulled out his own gun and shot down Bridge before he even got near him. Bridge landed with a loud thud. Mhankaxo stomped over to him and couldn't resist kicking him hard in the stomach. Bridge winced and wrapped his arms around himself. Mhankaxo smiled evilly and grabbed Bridge by the hair on the back of his head. Bridge grimaced as he was pulled to his feet. His head was pulled back and Mhankaxo shoved his gun in Bridge's face.

"Don't you ever try that again," Mhankaxo growled.

Bridge nodded and Mhankaxo let go. He grabbed onto Bridge's arm again and continued to direct him on their path.

Zukro followed behind with Z and Syd in a grip in each of his hands. After seeing what happened to Bridge, they both followed the directions given.

All three of them felt utterly helpless.

**AN:** I'm not sure if Sam/Omega would reveal his identity, I don't know how important it is. I decided that the lives of Z, Syd, and Bridge would be a good enough reason.


	4. The Journey

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT.

**AN:** If you've ever seen "Fighting Spirit" from _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, _where Tommy fights the Red Zeo Ranger, and the Green and White Rangers in his dream. Though I thought of this before I saw that episode, Sam's place reminded me of where he fought the White Ranger and Jack's place reminded of where he fought the Red Ranger. But both in mine are way sunnier. Sky's place has the same feel, and color look, except his, of course, is blue.

Sam, Sky, and Jack reached the exact coordinates on the map and prepared to land in that spot.

They seemed to be on a small island in the Atlantic Ocean, somewhere near Africa.

They all stepped out of the small rocket and looked around.

"We're at the exact location," Sky began, "It didn't say anything about having to look for them."

"Maybe it's a trap," Jack suggested.

"Who would go through this much trouble for a trap?" Sam pointed out.

"I agree with Sam," Sky spoke, "Maybe they don't know we're here yet."

"Hey!" Jack yelled instinctively, "We're here!"

"Yeah, you bastards!" Sky added, "Come get us!"

Sam was just about to yell when the ground beneath them began to shake slightly.

Before they knew what was going on, they fell through the earth and landed in a small room.

"It's about time you showed up," Zukro smirked.

They all stood up and came face-to-face with the monsters that took their friends.

"Welcome," Mhankaxo laughed.

"Yeah, I'm Zukro and this is my brother, Mhankaxo. And these four are our old friends Skejgaf, Ewda, Veyyelo, and Wrseoyio. You may recognize them."

Sky and Jack both glared at the four aliens and then back at Zukro.

"What do you want?" Jack snapped.

"Patience Red Ranger," Zukro chuckled, "I'm just getting to the good part. For starters we're just carrying out a revenge plot created by my brother. We've separated the six of you into two groups based on strength. We thought the Green Ranger would be suitable with the girls."

Zukro began laughing and his brother glared at him.

"Your friends," Zukro continued, "They each are in a separate room in a different dimension. In this room they are unable to use their powers. They are also unable to exit the room themselves, you are the only ones who can enter or exit it."

"So, how do we get to them?" Sky asked angrily.

"I told you to have patience!" Zukro yelled, "You each will choose who you want to rescue. You will have twenty-four hours to do it. As soon as you walk through this door," Zukro pointed to it, "Your time will start. In this dimension you each will be on a separate course. This course will have your highest fears and dislikes throughout it. It's made to challenge physically, mentally, and emotionally. You three, however, will be able to use your powers. For one reason, it'll be more fun for us. The longer you're in there, the more you'll get tormented and the more your friends will come closer to death. You see, each hour they're in the rooms, the more their life force will be drained. So, if your twenty-four hours run out, you will be immediately transported back here, and your friends, well, they'll be dead. They'll also die if you choose not to participate, give up, or die in the process. The only way they'll live, is if you succeed."

Sam, Sky, and Jack all looked at each other. They all couldn't believe what they were in for.

"Alright," Mhankaxo started, "You have five minutes to choose one of the girls."

Sky glared at him for saying that, before following Sam and Jack into a corner to discuss the situation.

"Who do you guys want to pick?" Jack asked quietly.

Sky wanted to scream, _'Bridge,' _but he didn't.

"I don't know who do you guys want?"

"Well," Sam started, "I would really like to rescue Z. You know, because she rescued me when I was little. I feel like now I can return the favor."

"Sure thing," Jack agreed, "Well, I could pick either Syd or Bridge."

"Me too, I've known them both for so long. I could save either," Sky lied.

"I guess I can pick Syd. I think we've gotten really close. Oh, and Bridge _is _your roommate."

Sky tried not to look relieved.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay," Jack began, "Come out with them, with both of you alive. We can do this."

Sam and Sky nodded and they all took a deep breath before turning around to face the aliens.

"Ah, you're ready," Mhankaxo teased, "Okay, Omega Ranger, you first."

Sam walked to the door, next to Zukro.

"Which color?" he asked.

"Yellow."

Zukro opened the door and pushed Sam in. He seemed to disappear in a white light.

"Blue Ranger," Mhankaxo instructed.

Sky stood in front of the door.

"Which color?"

"Green."

Zukro pushed him into the light.

"Ah, Red Ranger. The leader."

Jack glared and stood in front of the door.

"Say your color," Zukro demanded.

"Pink."

He opened the door and pushed Jack inside.

"Okay Rangers, you have twenty-four hours. Try to keep us entertained. Oh, one last thing. The higher the emotional attachment you have to the person, the harder it'll be for you to find them."

Zukro laughed and shut the door. He followed his brother and friends to go and watch the show.

0o0o0

_**Hour One**_

After hearing Zukro's last thought, Sam still felt ready to rescue Z.

He began to study his surroundings. He was in a large forest. There was hundreds of pine trees al around him. The trees were so tall the branches didn't even start until about 30 feet up the trunk.

"Z!" Sam called. That's all he could think to do.

There was nothing.

"Z!"

Again, nothing.

He looking up and tried to see the sun. All the trees created a complete shadow. It still was very warm, and what Sam hated the most, muggy.

Sam unzipped his uniform and looked around. It all looked the exact same in each direction. He shrugged and started walking. He'd have to reach the edge eventually.

0o0o0

After listening to Zukro, and not caring as well, Jack realized he was in the middle of a desert.

He looked all around and only saw sand as far as he could see. The sky had no clouds and the sun was at the high noon position.

Jack hated how hot it was, plus it was unbearably dry. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist.

"Syd!" He yelled while spinning around.

There was nothing. eH HHhaofjua

"Syd!"

Again, nothing.

Jack sighed and glanced around one last time. He decided to head the way that seemed to be going slightly downhill.

0o0o0

Sky gasped at Zukro's words. "The higher the emotional attachment…" Sky was done for. What he felt for Bridge, the reason he chose him, would be the majority of his failure.

He couldn't give up.

Looking around, Sky noticed he was in a large cave. There were three possible directions he could head.

They all looked the exact same. Long, dark, and noticeably dreadful. Sky took a deep breath and felt the cold air fill his lungs.

He coughed hard.

"Damn," He muttered to himself.

It wasn't freezing cold, but it was chilly enough to be uncomfortable. Sky wrapped his arms around himself and wished he had a warmer jacket.

"I hate the cold," Sky bitterly mumbled.

He also hated how damp it was. After taking another deep breath, he knew he had to decide which way to go.

"Bridge!" He called.

He heard no response.

"Bridge!"

Again, nothing.

Sky bit his lip and glanced at the three caves again. He chose to go down the smallest and the darkest one, hoping it was the right choice.

0o0o0

Bridge opened his eyes and looked around the room he was placed in. The last thing he remembered was coming up to a mountain, but it went black until now.

After trying to sit up, Bridge realized his hands were tied to metal pegs somehow buried into the ground. As hard as he pulled, he couldn't untie his wrists or pull out the pegs.

When his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Bridge realized he was in, yet another, small cave. He saw a silver metal door to his left and an opening to his right. That was simply blocked by, what looked like, an energy field.

He tried to pull on the pegs one last time, but he couldn't do it.

"Help!" Bridge decided to yell, "Anyone, help!"

Since he didn't know who chose him, he didn't know who to yell for.

Bridge reluctantly relaxed on the ground and tried to keep calm. He knew whoever was looking for him, as he said before, would find him no matter what.

Bridge wondered how Z and Syd were doing. He hoped they were in a better situation, but he got a scary feeling they were just as miserable as him.


	5. The Monsters

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT.

**AN: **Thanks to those of you who were yelling at me to finish. I never had any intention of abandoning this story (or any of my others). However, my computer did crash a little while back and it's been online for a while. Still, real life does get in the way and I have too many obsessions/responsibilities that take up my time. Luckily for you, I plan on writing a new chapter as fast as I can. Enjoy.

_**Hour Three**_

Sam took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. He had no idea how long he had been in the dimension, but it felt like a while.

After looking around, Sam realized that nothing looked different than when he first got into the woods. He ran his hands through his hair and squinted hard in each direction. There seemed to be rows and rows of trees no matter where he looked.

"Z! Z! Z!" Sam yelled as loud as he could while spinning around.

He heard no noise.

Since he was getting frustrated, he began running in his original direction. He didn't get far when he heard a loud growl come from behind him. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Standing right there, he saw a bear-like creature staring at him.

Sam gulped and tried to take a deep breath. It looked like a normal grizzly bear, crossed the normal freaks they were used to fighting.

He looked around and saw no place to hide. The bear snarled and showed its huge teeth, it tensed up and began running right at Sam. Sam covered his face with his left arm and stuck his right hand out and did the only thing he could think of doing. He made it disappear.

'_It worked,' _He thought

Sam was excited; he immediately made the bear-creature reappear in midair and dropped him right to the ground. It landed with a painful thump and Sam didn't want to check on it, he just continued running in his direction.

0o0o0

Jack sat down on the hot, dry sand and he took a gasping breath, only to get his lungs filled with disgustingly dry air. He began to cough.

"I need some water," He mumbled to himself.

Walking a little further, he got to the edge of a small cliff. He looked down and saw a small river. Before he even thought another second about it, he was running down the steep hill.

He slid to the bottom and ran to the river. It seemed cloudy and filled with sand, but that didn't stop him from reaching his hand in and drinking the water out of it. When he felt better, he decided to stop; not wanting to drink anymore water if he didn't have to.

Wiping his forehead, he glanced around the large desert and became immediately discouraged. Apparently he was stuck down in the canyon. Behind him the two sides of the cliff connected, and in front there was a giant stone wall.

He eventually decided to try and climb back up. After trying several times, he realized he barely got a quarter of the way before falling back down.

"Damn it!" He growled as he punched the ground.

Before he had a second to think about another plan, he felt water drip on his left shoulder.

"What the…" He started and touched his wet shirt, "That's so weird."

Suddenly he heard a low growl coming from above him. He looked up and saw a large snake-like creature glaring down at him.

He froze.

When the snake opened its mouth and quickly lashed down, he snapped out of it and jumped out of the way just in time.

The snake hit the dirt and didn't seem affected and tried to snap at Jack again. He quickly jumped out of the way once again, but this time he began running. Terrified, he wasn't paying attention and ended up trapped at the giant stone wall.

He turned around and the snake was still charging at him. Panicked, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He de-materialized and tried to walk through the wall.

Jack didn't even realize he made it through until there was a giant crash behind him. He opened his eyes, which he didn't even notice were closed, and turned around. There was a giant, circular dent in the wall where it looked like the snake-creature crashed, but didn't get all the way through.

Jack smiled widely. He was ecstatic that he was able to get away from the monster. Turning around, he saw a lot more desert and began to run in his expedition to try and find Sydney.

0o0o0

Sky slowly walked through the small, cold cave. He already felt like the journey had lasted half a day.

The cold air stung his skin and he was positive that there was a huge draft coming from somewhere.

Tired, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He warmed the air inside of his lungs, before releasing it into the cold again.

"This is bull-shit," He muttered to himself, "How am I going to find Bridge in all of this?"

_Bridge._

That was one thing that would get him to keep going.

"I can't let him down," Sky encouraged himself, "I'm not leaving without him."

Sky stood up and took a strong look around. He could either keep walking in his original direction, or go back the way he came. Figuring all the caves somehow connected, he decided to keep walking in the same direction.

After about a couple hundred yards, he began to jog.

He was happy that he found a steady pace, and was able to keep a good look around.

When he finally came to an opening, it seemed like a dead end. The ceiling was at least 100 feet high, and there was a small stream flowing through the middle. Besides that, there were no other exits.

Sky walked to the right tunnel where the stream was flowing and looked inside. It was pitch black, but he knew he would have to try and walk through it to see where it headed.

He stuck his hand into the water, and pulled it out immediately. It was freezing cold.

Sighing, he lifted one leg to set down into the water. Before he had a chance to react to anything, he was abruptly pushed into the water and was fully submerged in the cold liquid.

He jumped out and was coughing dramatically. When he looked up, Sky came face-to-face with, what looked like, a large mountain lion. It just stared at him and Sky was frozen in his tracks.

When he snapped out of it, the lion was still staring at him. Sky slowly began to crawl backwards. He just wanted to get away from the creature.

After he crawled about ten feet, the lion suddenly sprung forward and he was face-to-face with him again.

Sky nervously swallowed, and knew he would have to make a run for it to get away from the lion. He began to crawl backwards again and when he got about ten feet, Sky leapt to the right and rolled on the ground in a summersault and got back to his feet.

As soon as he turned around, the lion roared loudly and jumped fiercely at Sky.

Before it even reached Sky, he was running to the tunnel where the water was flowing. He jumped in and was about to enter when he was pushed into the stream once again.

Gasping, he stood up and the saw the lion charging. Feeling frantic he quickly formed a force-field with his arm and the monster landed on it fell back onto the ground.

Its eyes were wide open and it seemed dead.

Sky didn't even think twice when he turned into the tunnel and began to travel through it in the ice-cold water.


End file.
